ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Avaro
Avaro the “Greedy” ("Gouyoku" no Avaro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance He has dark medium-length hair, styled in a rather spiky manner, and large rounded transparent extensions frame either of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless dark tank top, which is so short that it exposes a large portion of his abdomen, and a light and equally short divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of light fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of what appears to be a greatly simplified mouse head, alluding to his mice-like theming. Outwardly; only two large mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and are fashioned to closely resemble the paws found within many species of mice. His face resembles a lizard, right down to a forked tongue one of the clones reveal. When in his human form, his clothes resemble a child's school uniform. He still retains his spiky hair and sharp, lizard-like mouth. Personality Avaro is quoted as loving to multiply greedily, so much so that he couldn't even resist using the full extent of his cloning abilities within the first instance that he is introduced. Himself and these respective clones seem to share the same character traits, chief amongst them being his perversion, demonstrated through their groping and licking of the good dōji Service, while revealing much of his bare flesh, just moments after his capture. He also appears to be canabalistic, devouring Service after brutally tearing her apart but this may be a mere reflection of his animal theme, suggestive simply of the tendency that mice have to gnaw upon exposed materials such as wires. Relationships Kaizou Oume A 55 year old construction company president that has been the master of Avaro through out the 21st century. Abilities As Avaro is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. * Cloning: Avaro has demonstrated the ability to create numerous duplicates of himself in order to swarm an opponent, compensating for his relatively small size and build. He has stated that his multiplication capabilities can extend to the extent of him covering the entirity of the planet, however, this is likely an embellishment upon his part, as Oume Kaizou clearly declared that Avaro's powers had been fully relesed when his number had reached nowhere near the level of his claim. Trivia * His name, Avaro, is derived from the word Avarice, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the insatiable desire for wealth. * There are numerous instances where both Avaro's appearance and abilities are designed to resemble the features of Mice. In regards to his appearence, both his mechanical gloves and transparent eye covers lend to an overall mouse-like impression, supported by the crest hanging from his sash which exhibits an image of a mouse's head. Also; his capability to clone himself would be a further allusion to mice due to the predominant perception that the animals commonly surive in rather large groupings. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji